Maxim Tomato
|type =Food |properties =Fully heals; heals 50% in the Super Smash Bros. series }} Maxim Tomatoes are glowing, red tomatoes with large black "M"s in the center. They are found in most ''Kirby'' games and restore all of Kirby's health when eaten or inhaled. They are said to be Kirby's favorite food. The foe Poppy Bros. Jr. is sometimes seen riding on a Maxim Tomato instead of an apple. If Kirby attacks Poppy with anything other than Inhale (or an ability that uses the inhale technique, like Throw), he will destroy the Maxim Tomato. Inhale will suck the Poppy Bros. Jr. off and allow Kirby to pick up the Maxim Tomato. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, a Metamato (a tomato that resembles a Maxim Tomato) is noticeably worn on a hat by the main villain Yin-Yarn, but is mistakenly eaten by Kirby in the opening scene. This angers the yarn magician and prompts him to suck the pink hero into the sock around his neck, starting Kirby's adventures in Patch Land. In Kirby Mass Attack, a Maxim Tomato gives 100 points on the fruit meter. Since it takes 100 points to fill the meter, it is guaranteed that the player will get a new Kirby and/or a 10,000 point bonus when eating one. Also, in the Kirby Quest sub-game, the first three Chapters' bonus levels involve getting a Maxim Tomato from a certain character - Chef Kawasaki in the first chapter, Max Flexer in the second, and Chef Shiitake in the third. If the Kirby(s) successfully beat any of these characters, they will get the Maxim Tomato, which heals any hurt Kirbys. In the Super Smash Bros. series The Maxim Tomato is a recovery item in all the Super Smash Bros. games. In the original Super Smash Bros., the Maxim Tomato healed a character of 100% of their damage percentage. In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Tomato only heals 50% of damage, due to the inclusion of the Heart Container recovery item from The Legend of Zelda series that also heals 100% (or all damage if the player is playing Boss Battles or All Star Mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) of the player's health. If a character is attacked while using the Maxim Tomato, it will "absorb" the damage. For example, if an attack does 30% damage, the tomato will absorb it and the user only recovers 20% damage. Like all other Super Smash Bros. items, it appears as a Trophy in both Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It also appears as a sticker where the design from Kirby: Squeak Squad is used. Related Quotes Trivia * The instruction book for ''Kirby's Dream Land mistranslates it as Bag of Magic Food. * Maxim Tomatoes don't appear in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, but are replaced by watermelons, which are Kirby's favorite food in that continuity. * A Maxim Tomato is drawn by Paint Roller in the Paint Panic sub-game. * The Maxim Tomato has appeared in every Kirby game to date, either as an item, a cameo, or as an illustration. Artwork KA Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KTnT Maxim Tomato artwork.PNG|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' SSB Maxim Tomato.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' KNiD Maxim Tomato.PNG|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SSBB Maxim Tomato.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Tomado.PNG|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Gallery KDL Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Maxim Tomato screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Maxim Tomato.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Toy Box Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' EE Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby Super Star'' RR Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (199).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT_Tomato_and_Pep_Brew.gif|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Trophy86.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (trophy) NID Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Meta Knightmare) AM Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq Goal Game Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SSU Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Maxim Tomato KMA.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Maxim Tomato HD.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Maxim Tomato Box.PNG|The Maxim Tomato Box in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Sprites KDL Food MaximTomato.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land KA Maxim Tomato sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Maxim Tomato sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KTB Maxim Tomato sprite.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' KSS Maxim Tomato sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KDL3 Maxim Tomato sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' SSB Maxim Tomato sprite.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' KTnT Maxim Tomato sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KatAM_Food_MaximTomato.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad 20px-MaxtomatoKAR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KCC Maxim Tomato sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' SSBB Maxim Tomato sprite 2.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' SSBB Maxim Tomato sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) MaximtomatoKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Maxim Tomato sprite.gif|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Category:Recovery Items Category:Items Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Food Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Items in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Items in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Items in Kirby Air Ride Category:Items in Kirby's Adventure Category:Items in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Items in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 3